Friends can stop bullying
by Felicia Martins
Summary: To bully. En anglais: intimider, opprimer, persécuter. Bullying signifie la discrimination et la maltraitance à l'école de chaque jour plus d'enfants et de jeunes. Il faudrait y mettre un terme, que cela s'arrete. We can stop bullying. One-Shot SuFin


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Biuongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello my friends / Salut mes ami(e)s!

Et me revoici, cette fois pour une petite fic qui me tenais à coeur de faire avant de publier la suite du chapitre 11 de Stockholm Syndrom (qui entre parenthèses arrivera dans quelques jours, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, c'est toujours la meme chose quand on arrive aux vacances et qu'on est complètement crevé, so je préfère pas donner de délais parce que vous et moi sachez bien que je ne les tiendrais pas, but no worry, it will be for soon~!).

Bref ceci est un p'tit OS sur un thème qui m'est cher, il s'agit du bullying, autrement dit de "l'intimidation" ou "maltraitance" suite à une discrimination vécue en milieu scolaire, que ce soit au primaire, au collège, au lycée... Il faut savoir que le bullying a d'énormes conséquences sur le psychisme des enfants et des ados, ça peut fragiliser énormément une personne ou meme vous la détruire complètement, il y a eu des suicides et des meurtres perpétrés à cause d'un phénomène dont la plupart des gouvernements commencent à peine à prendre conscience de l'ampleur, et qui est une véritable plaie et un fléau dans n'importe quel pays que ce soit, surtout de nos jours.

Il existe heureusement des associations qui luttent contre ça, en tentant essentiellement d'épauler les jeunes qui en sont victimes et de sensibiliser les autres, car all the world peut etre touché par le bullying. Cet OS s'inspire d'une pub suédoise pour ., un site d'aide suédois donc contre le bullying, que j'ai trouvé en cherchant des idées pour une nouvelle en français sur le thème de la discrimination. La pub parle du bullying contre les personnes rousses, ouais j'ai bien dit rousses, c'est volontairement absurde pour bien souligné qu'on peut etre discriminé vraiment pour n'importe quoi, et invite bien évidemment à cesser l'intimidation. J'ai réutilisé cette idée en l'adaptant à la sauce SuFin, et voilà ce que ça donne! Hope you like it! **~NJUT MES AMIS!~**

**Friends can stop bullying**

Tino était un jeune homme, un garçon pourrait-on dire aux vues de son apparence. Il était bien plus jeune que vieux et avait une taille plus petite que la moyenne de ceux de son âge, parions dans les 1m60. Il fréquentait un certain milieu de vie, disons assez particulier, se situant quelque part perdu dans une région froide et désertée, au milieu des visages sombres et fumés, ainsi qu'un certain établissement scolaire, un peu comme tous les autres en somme. Mais outre le fait qu'il aurait pu se fondre dans la masse, paraitre quelconque, _quiconque_ et tout à fait _normal _aux yeux du reste de ce monde petit et étriqué, faiblard et faible d'esprit qui constituait son seul univers, dont il n'avait jamais voulu et dont il n'était jamais sorti, Tino possédait une caractéristique qui, elle, ne passait pas inaperçue dans cette société, celle de Laponie, qui ne rentrait pas dans la norme définie ici bas : il était blond.

Blond c'est-à-dire paré d'une couronne de cheveux de couleur jaune, entre le citron, la banane et le beurre, plus vif que la paille, plus foncé que le blé et se rapprochant davantage de l'or, chromé et ambré, tout comme Boucle d'Or, l'héroïne du conte qui lui avait valu son surnom.

Blond signifiait également coiffé d'une manière aberrante, et doté d'une peau si pale et singulière que manifestement ses « camarades » halés et ombrés, ceux à qui il avait affaire toute l'année se posaient des questions, se demandaient _sérieusement _s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, ne s'était pas teint les cheveux et poudré le visage, parce que franchement, il fallait vraiment être un extraterrestre, venir _d'ailleurs_ pour être fagoté ainsi, pour avoir une gueule pareille !

Questions auxquelles Tino répondait invariablement et inlassablement, sans donner plus d'explications :

« C'est naturel, je suis ainsi depuis que je suis né. »

On chuchotait alors, comme s'il s'eût s'agit d'une maladie infectieuse particulièrement virulente et hautement pathogène, marmonnant par petits groupes qui s'étaient formées, telles des cellules de crise face à un virus dont on craignait qu'il ne s'étende, s'éloignant du concerné pour risque de contamination et débâtant sans relâche du traitement à administrer, de la solution à adopter, tremblant à l'idée d'un diagnostic très lourd…

On avait chassé le malade, repoussé pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, ne voulant pas qu'il entende l'issue des délibérations mais on eut tôt fait de se rapprocher une fois la décision prise. On lui tournait alors autour comme des indiens encerclant leur futur quatre-heure, lui lançant des piques, des invectives, des moqueries comme autant de lances qui le frappait la plupart du temps en plein cœur, des méchancetés toutes faites, de petites phrases usitées par des générations de railleries, de quolibets jamais punis, propres à cette race de la petite cour, insouciants, insensibles, à cette bande de rejetons barbares et sauvages, cruels et bâtards qui tous croyaient en la violence pour combattre leur peur de la différence, au déchainement enragé, exalté en remède à cette sorte de phobie irrationnelle, crainte irraisonnée et instinctive de l'étranger, presque instinct de préservation, qui les habitait depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Cependant le fiel des petits caïds qui sévissaient en grand nombre ne s'arrêtait pas aux limites des hauts grillages qui fermaient l'enceinte, ni son malheur aux portes des classes.

La journée, c'était des décentes de coup bas, de farces, et de gages multiples, des débandades de coups fourrés, de coups foireux. Quoi qu'il se passa de mal dans l'établissement, la faute en incombait toujours à Tino, c'était toujours lui le coupable désigné, condamné d'avance, sans aucun droit à la présomption d'innocence, sans aucun droit tout court alors pourquoi s'entêter à en chercher un autre ?

« Coupable », ce mot résonnait souvent dans sa tête. Du latin « corpable », il signifiait « celui qui a commis une faute », la faute d'avoir menti, la faute d'avoir fauté, peu importait finalement. Littéralement, pour Tino, il voulait dire : « celui à qui l'on peut donner des coups », et voilà quelque chose dont les petites frappes ne se privaient pas, frapper, le rouer de coups, de coups de poing, de pied, de genou ou de coude.

Le problème « Tino » réglé, les racailles s'égaillaient et, bien souvent, c'était en larme que le garçon revenait chez lui et expliquait alors ce qui s'était passé à sa parente la plus proche en pleurant, chose dont elle ne se formalisait en aucune mesure, répétant que, assurément, il était le seul à avoir « de si beaux cheveux couleur miel et un si beau teint couleur d'aurore ».

Bien évidemment, cela ne le rassurait point, car si même _elle_ ne pouvait pas le réconforter, lui apporter le soutien dont il avait besoin, personne ne pourrait le faire, personne ne pouvait _voir _ou comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

C'était un matin comme les autres pour ce garçon sans histoire, un matin ou il se préparait comme d'habitude à essuyer les habituels sarcasmes matinaux, puis à midi l'incontournable vol de déjeuner ou encore le très traditionnel démolissage de vélo pour se terminer, le soir, par sa rossée hebdomadaire.

Un jour comme bien d'autres, comme tant d'autres, quoi. Mais ce jour-là ne fut pas _tout-à-fait_ un jour comme les autres, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'introduction d'un nouveau _camarade_ dans les rangs. Lequel était lui aussi un homme, peut-être un peu plus âgé, probablement d'une stature plus haute, mais qui en imposait, indubitablement, avec ses yeux et son sweat à capuche, tous deux si _bleus, _si vifs et si voyants qu'il en occultait le reste autour de lui, et la neige d'une blancheur éclatante, et les fantômes aux couleurs et personnalités inexistantes, impersonnelles.

Mais c'était autre chose qui fit que Tino eut tout de suite envie d'aller lui parler, à ce garçon.

Sa peau. Elle était aussi claire que la sienne, son grain limpide et lumineux, éclatant au soleil.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait bien aimé… Sauf qu'il n'osait pas, malgré le regard avenant que l'autre avait posé sur lui, à un moment. Un je-ne-sais-quoi d'intimidant, dans ses yeux intenses et perçants ou peut-être était-ce son attitude, visiblement renfermée vis-à-vis des autres, à moins que ce ne soit sa capuche toujours rabattue sur son crane, cachant à moitié de son visage et faisant davantage luire ses orbes, vraisemblablement. Il ne faisait pas bon dans cette contrée isolée de tout semblant de civilisation, éloignée de toute essence de civilité d'être réservé, de refuser de s'intégrer, autant d'habits que de comportement, il était là-bas bien mal vu d'être étranger, d'être nouveau, d'être différent.

Ses autres camarades, eux, semblaient avoir inventé un nouveau jeu : l'un d'entre eux avait amené un bonnet, de la même teinte jaunâtre, jaune canari que ses cheveux, et s'amusaient à s'en coiffer à tour de rôle, prenant des poses risibles et faisant des grimaces vulgaires, parfois agrémentés de doigts d'honneur, poussant des cris de sioux, le narguant ouvertement.

Face à ses affronts, Tino baissa la tête, comme toujours, se contentant d'aller ranger sa bicyclette dans le garage à vélo, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer cette nouvelle forme de brimade. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit, il se trouva face à une mauvaise surprise : la familière bande des roquets jappant, dont l'un tenait entre ses doigts le dit bonnet, lequel se balançait lentement, sinistrement, lui évoquant un nœud coulant au bout d'une corde, prêt à être attaché au cou d'un malheureux _coupable_, condamné.

« Mets-le », ordonna-t-il, et, devant son manque de réaction, le lui enfonça plus bas encore qu'aux oreilles. Tino voulut tirer sur le tissu, mais un second membre du commando l'immobilisa, tandis que le premier s'assurait que la pièce d'étoffe grossièrement tissé lui descendait jusqu'au nez en lui couvrant les yeux.

« On t'le fera porter tous les jours en arrivant, pour que tous l'monde voit bien qu't'es pas d'chez nous. »

Une fois l'adhérence du bonnet vérifiée, les canailles firent tourner très vite le jeune garçon sur lui-même puis se placèrent en ronde autour de lui et se mirent à tournoyer en une dance folle et infernale.

Bientôt un concert de cris discordant se mêla à la dance, chantonnant et répétant encore et toujours la même litanie :

« Bouton d'or, t'es d'ja mort ! Boucle d'Or, le beau porc…!»

Et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent de leur divertissement salace et lui arrache le bonnet, assurément avec dans l'idée l'intension de recommencer le lendemain, laissant Tino seul et sanglotant.

Un matin comme les autres à nouveau, un lendemain où il s'attendait à recevoir les mêmes brimades que de coutume, un matin où il arrivait, comme d'habitude, sur son vélo devant les grilles de l'établissement, et ou l'attendait, comme d'usure, ces mêmes bourreaux que ceux de la veille, l'un brandissant le fameux bonnet, dernier objet de torture.

Dommage pour eux, un autre garçon se trouvait à l'angle de grille, pile en face d'eux. C'était le nouveau et il les fixait, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux plus foudroyants, son regard plus fulgurant, pareil à son sweat étincelant, cinglant les alentours d'un éclat éblouissant, éclipsant et balayant bien plus que de coutume ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Capuche relevée. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, d'un beau blond plus doré que vénitien, avec cette touche de platine naturelle qui les faisait paraître brillants, éclatants au soleil levant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tino se sentit faire un petit sourire quand il passa devant ses tortionnaires sans qu'il ne se passe rien, sans qu'aucune voix ne s'élève pour l'insulter, sans qu'aucun coup ne lui soit donné. Il put ainsi lever les yeux, considérer l'espace autour de lui pour voir le bonnet tomber par terre et ses tourmenteurs baisser le regard. L'autre blond lui adressa un léger hochement de tête en retour.

Plus jamais il ne fut harceler. En ce jour, tous avaient pris conscience qu'il n'était pas que blond, avaient compris qu'il était avant tout un garçon comme les autres, même plus que cela, qu'il tirait de cette différence sa force, et que pour cette raison il était bien plus qu'eux, les identiques, oh beaucoup plus, tellement plus qu'eux… Il était unique.

_World makes difference…and difference makes the world._

_Friends can stop bullying._

_Hjalp elever att sjalva stoppa mobbning. _

_Aidez les gens à cesser l'intimidation à l'école._

* * *

><p>Les phrases de fin sont tirées du clip et du site de l'association, so j'espère que vous avez aimé et que cela vous a fait réfléchir... Et si vous rencontrez des gens en difficulté dans vos bahuts, ou si vous voyez des gens se faire bullyer, n'hésitez pas à les aider hein!<p>

Bref mes prochaines uploads seront donc ma fic principale, puis les trois requests que je dois depuis déjà bien longtemps à certains gens...et voilà! Sur ce, salutations to you, mes chers et chères compatriotes émérites!

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / Salut les gens! / ~MOIKKA!~


End file.
